


To Keep You Warm

by phodyl



Series: Wintersday Fic Week 2019 [6]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Wintersday (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phodyl/pseuds/phodyl
Summary: Trahearne gives Dianach a small gift for their first Wintersday together.*****Short, sweet, and fluffy. Everything is good and nothing hurts.
Relationships: Trahearne/Male Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Wintersday Fic Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 6 of [tyrias-library's](https://tyrias-library.tumblr.com) Wintersday fic week! Another fic with gifts as the prompt, this time focusing on Dianach and Trahearne. This is written as sort of a short follow-up/prequel to a fic from earlier in the week about Dianach's first Wintersday _without_ Trahearne.

“That looks...absolutely absurd,” Dianach said, glancing over his partner’s body. 

Trahearne stood before him in their living room, wearing his typical clothing, with one notable exception: a bulky woven sweater with an absolutely _horrid_ pattern in place of his typical leafy chest armor.

“Oh, please,” he said, scowling. “It’s what all of the humans wear during this time of year. And besides, it’s extraordinarily comfortable in the cold.”

Dianach scoffed and said teasingly, “We live in the Maguuma Jungle, Trahearne. It doesn’t get cold.”

“Yes, well, I--I wanted to surprise you, but I was thinking...maybe you and I could go to Divinity’s Reach. For the holiday,” the Marshal said sheepishly. “I already booked a room in this quaint little inn at the edge of the city, where it’s quiet. I go every year, if I’m able.”

“For a human holiday?”

Trahearne shrugged. “It’s fun. There’s all kinds of activities, and people--people exchange gifts.” He paused, looked at the ground. “I understand if you don’t want to go. I just--I thought it might be nice. For us to go together.”

“Hey, no, none of that, darling,” Dianach soothed, standing and holding either side of Trahearne’s face in gentle hands. He leaned up and kissed his lips, soft and sweet. “If you’d like to take me, then I’d like to go.”

“You’re sure?” Trahearne asked. “I wouldn’t want to force you into anything unco--”

Dianach kissed him again, cutting off the words and whispering a _shh_ sound against his mouth. 

Trahearne broke the kiss with a contented sigh, a smile cracking through his previous worried expression.

“You recall I said people exchange gifts?” he asked, eyes searching his love’s face for some indication he wasn’t overstepping. He still felt he had to be careful, still had to make up for hurting the Commander just a few short seasons ago. It felt like a lifetime now, of course, but that didn’t change anything.

Dianach nodded, and Trahearne smiled broadly, taking his hands and squeezing them before leaving the room. He reemerged carrying a long, flat box patterned with little snowflakes.

“Oh, I--I feel like I should have something to give in return,” Dianach said as Trahearne handed him the box.

“Nonsense, dearheart,” he said. “Your presence, your _love_ is more than enough of a gift for me. Now, get on with it, open the box.”

Dianach pressed another quick kiss to his lips and another to his cheek before sitting on their couch with the gift. He carefully pulled the lid up and off and set it aside, then lifted the thing out of the box.

It was a sweater, because of course it was.

The thing was similar to Trahearne’s, though not exactly identical. (Dianach thanked his lucky stars for that; the last thing he needed was a gaggle of humans going on about how they saw the Marshal and the Commander of the Pact wandering around Divinity’s Reach in matching sweaters.) It was made of soft, plush fabric, and even just holding it he could see the appeal. He wanted to make a joke, but...in truth, it was a nice gift, one that he was sure couldn’t have been cheap, and one that made Dianach smile.

"To, um--to keep you warm," Trahearne said shyly, as if convinced Dianach would somehow hate it. As if he ever could've hated something his love had given him.

“I...thank you. It’s wonderful,” he said, looking up to find Trahearne standing and awkwardly fidgeting with his hands.

“Really?” Trahearne asked, a touch too eager and more than a little relieved. 

“Really,” Dianach assured. “Can I put it on?”

“Oh, if--if you want to, that would be lovely. I hope it fits alright, I was concerned that it might be too big.”

“Let’s see.”

Dianach stood, removed the thin linen shirt he often wore around their house in one fluid motion, and replaced it with the sweater.

It was a little big, but most things were on the Commander’s slight frame. The sleeves just barely brushed his fingertips, and the bottom of it hung about three inches below his waist. Trahearne came and pulled at it here and there, fussing over it like a mother hen. 

Dianach batted his hands away, declaring, “It’s perfect, love,” and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Now, when do we leave for Divinity’s Reach? I can’t _wait_ to see how much better I’ll feel in the cold, all wrapped up and cozy in this thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic! <3
> 
> If you like my writing, kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ineffablyadumbass,](https://ineffablyadumbass.tumblr.com) or on my gw2-specific blog [commander-passiflora](https://commander-passiflora.tumblr.com) where I post about updates and suchlike


End file.
